creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. McCray's Pet
Hello Kiddies. I was just feeding my pets in their A-SCARE-RIUM hee-hee-hee-hee. You know boys and girls, this is a bit of a WATERED-DOWN TASK. Speaking of that, here's a tale, with quite the PET PEEVE heh-heh-heh. This one's entitled... Back in 1891, in Virginia, where a man sat in the parlor of a mansion. He got up from his chair and went over to an aquarium. Looking inside it, he saw a long eel-like thing the colors of black and white, swimming in the water. "Feeding Time!" the man said to the eel-like creature. The man pulled a orange bag out of his pocket, pulled a large piece of blue meat out of it and dropped it down, into the tank. The eel-like thing swam over to it quickly. The man smiled and walked away. "Walter please bring me me wine please!" the man called, as he sat back down in his chair. A butler came into the parlor, carrying a bottle of wine. "Yes sir Mr. McCray!" Walter The Butler replied and handed him the bottle. "Thank ye" Mr. McCray said and he and Walter smiled at each other. Mr. McCray poured the wine from the bottle into a wineglass, beside him on a small table. He drank the glass of wine down. Walter The Butler left the parlor and Mr. McCray glanced out the window into the night. He poured some more wine into his wineglass from his bottle, and as he sipped it, the rains came down outside the parlor-window suddenly. A while later, Mr. McCray was asleep in his chair. He suddenly awoke to hearing a door open. "Um, Walter, is that ye?" Mr. McCray called. There wasn't an answer. Mr. McCray got up from his chair, going over to the aquarium. A crook ran into the parlor out of the shadows in the hall and grabbed Mr. McCray around his neck. The burglar pulled Mr. McCray to the floor, punching him, and knocking him out. The crook looked around the room and walked close to the aquarium. Suddenly, the eel-like thing swam up, out of the tank, biting the burglar on his nose. The head of the black and white creature was dragon-like and it gnawed on the crook's flesh, with white, sharpened-fangs. The monster's pupil less-eyes of pure-white, rolled in its head, as it growled in a high-pitched tone. The burglar screamed in pain and terror, falling to the floor. The eel-like monster viciously attacked the man, sinking its fangs into his lips, writhing on his body. Finally, the crook was dead. Walter The Butler ran into the parlor, picking the monster from the corpse, and dropping it back into the water of the aquarium. He rushed over to Mr. McCray, who came to and Walter helped him up. "Thank ye Walter, what happened?" he asked him. "Well, it appears that your pet monster saved the day, while I was indisposed upstairs sir" Walter replied. Walter The Butler glanced down and said to Mr. McCray, "it ate the intruder's nose, lips, eyes and some of his brain sir". "Thank ye my pet! Ye are a protective little monster!" Mr. McCray said to the eel-like monster in the aquarium, as it swam around rocks. Looks like that monster BIT OFF MORE THAN IT COULD CHEW eh, kiddies? Lucky for Walter and Mr. McCray, that the pet monster got a bit NOSEY, as it ate. I hope that burglar DIDN'T MIND that that thing ATE SOME OF HIS Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!